Are We Next?
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma and Regina attend Belle and Ruby's wedding. One-shot. Mostly SwanQueen. Some RedBeauty.


"I can't believe we're doing this," Regina sighed, slipping into a deep red dress. "I never thought anyone would ever ask me to be in their wedding."

Before speaking, Emma watched her lover attempt to zip her dress. Her eyes lingered on the brunette's lower back, her lightly tanned flawless skin peeking out from the opening.

"Me either. I never really had friends before I came to Storybrooke," Emma said. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, can you zip me?" Regina asked, sounding a little embarrassed.

She didn't enjoy the feeling of having to ask for help. Normally, she was pretty good at wiggling into tight, form-fitting dresses on her own, but this particular one was especially hard to squeeze into. It hugged every curve of her body in ways most dresses didn't, and it fit her perfectly. Emma walked over and placed her hands on the woman's waist, moving her hands up and down a few times before sliding her fingers over to the zipper and pulling it up to the top of the dress. Regina shivered at her touch, melting under her fingertips. She turned around. Emma moved closer, already in her own bridesmaid dress. She pressed her hips into her lover's and sighed.

"You look so beautiful," she whispered.

"Hey, guys, it's almost time!" a voice called into the room; it was Snow's.

They instantly pulled away from each other and hurried to gather their things.

"You ready?" Emma asked, looking at Regina.

The woman nodded and they composed themselves, exiting the room, reluctant to end their private and intimate moment. But it wasn't their day. They reminded themselves that that day was about Belle and Ruby. Regina and Emma stood next to Snow and watched the couple gather and hold their rings. Belle and Ruby both looked gorgeous, probably at their most radiant. They'd never looked so happy. Still, they both also looked nervous. It was a big life choice to get married, to bind themselves together forever with unbreakable vows.

"Belle French, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," the woman said, blushing.

The color of their cheeks matched, and the bridesmaids grinned at them, overjoyed at their union. They'd been a couple so long that it only seemed logical for them to spend the rest of their lives together. The wolf and the librarian made a surprisingly perfect but unusual match, and the whole town agreed. Ruby said her 'I do's as well, and the priest pronounced them lawfully wedded.

"You lovely ladies may now kiss!"

Their kiss was slow and tender, and Emma and Regina were both thinking the same thing as the girls refrained from pulling away. _Aww... Gross. _The kiss seemed to last forever before they moved away from each other. When they did, the whole room clapped and cheered, whistling and yelling with excitement. The bridesmaids also clapped and beamed at them, proud to have been witness to such a pure and perfect union. They all exchanged hugs, until Emma noticed that Belle had started to cry.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Emma asked with concern in her eyes.

"I can't believe she's really mine," she smiled, the joyful tears pouring down her blushing cheeks. "I can't believe this really happened."

"Oh, honey!" Emma cried. "I'm so happy for you!"

They embraced tightly, Belle not letting Emma go.

"So you two are next, right?" she teased.

Emma's face turned colorless, and she stared at her friend.

"Oh, God," she said. "I don't know... I don't think Regina... I don't think she..."

"She does," Belle assured her.

They both looked over at the woman, who was hugging Ruby and smiling brightly. Emma didn't know what to say. She just stared until Belle broke the silence. At least everyone was too preoccupied to noticed the shock and worry on Emma's face. Insecurity shone through her eyes, which she couldn't take off of her lover.

"How can you tell?"

"It's the way you look at each other," Belle explained. "You'll be next, and I certainly hope you'll let me be in _your _wedding!"

"Of course, Belle!" Emma cried. "Why wouldn't I?"

They laughed and hugged again, and Emma kissed Belle's cheek.

"Thank you," Emma whispered in the girl's ear.

"Don't be afraid," Belle told her. "I know that she loves you."

"Don't worry about us," Emma said, suddenly wanting to drop the subject of her own relationship.

She wasn't really sure how Regina truly felt about her. They didn't talk about it. They'd been together a while, but Emma still didn't know what their relationship meant to the other woman. They were exclusive, but how serious was Regina? Emma knew she didn't want to be with anyone else, but she couldn't tell if Regina felt the same. She sighed out loud then looked at Belle, who was still smiling brightly at her.

"Go, on. Go get Ruby and dance, silly girl!" she said, smiling back.

Belle nodded and went in search of Ruby, who was mingling in with the rest of the residents of Storybrooke who had come to the wedding. As they held each other and danced, the music suddenly changed to a slow song. Emma found Regina and walked up behind her, gently touching the bare skin of her shoulder.

"May I have this dance, my queen?"

Regina obliged and happily found herself in Emma's arms, slowly swaying to the music, their cheeks lightly brushing as they moved.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly, whispering directly into the woman's ear so that no one else could hear them.

"Yes, love?"

"Are we next?"

Emma turned red and buried her face in the mayor's neck, waiting for the answer with her heart racing.

"I hope so."

For the rest of the night, they never left each other's side.


End file.
